Newly hatched ducklings are exposed to a moving imprinting stimulus and operant conditioning procedures are subsequently employed to examine the details of the filial-type relationships that emerge. Work in progress is focused on the role of aversive stimulation in the formation of an imprinting bond and on aggressive behavior in the context of imprinting.